1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underground resources are limited but energy usage has been increased every year. Therefore, all the countries are directing more attention and effort to the development of alternative energy.
This effort has continued to the development of technologies of implementing high efficiency with less energy. One of the technologies is the very power module.
The power module may be largely classified into an inverter, a converter, and a device for a motor. There are various types of power modules according to the purpose and the usage thereof has been continuously increased.
The industrial and high-capacity power modules with a case according to the related art cannot be mass-produced, are expensive, and cannot be easily accessed.
When the power modules having the case form have a mass-producing structure and a lighter and slimmer structure, the power modules can be used at low costs at more places, which may achieve energy saving, protection of resources, and protection of nature.
To achieve the targets, a power module package structure can resolve the heat generation problem that is the largest vulnerability of the power module and can be mass-produced has first been developed.
Meanwhile, the structure of the power module package according to the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,119.